Deadly Day Or Night
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: Everyone was having a fun and normal life at the Afterlife,but suddenly...everything goes wrongs and turns into hell. Flesh eating,dead humans are walking around,looking for anything alive. Love,Horror,and Friendship occur. Yuzuru runs and run with Kanade to escape this hell,Hinata and Yui search for a place to hide desperately. Will they ever stop this madness?...
1. The Walking Dead

**Hey guys! My 3rd fanfiction finally came up^^ Please check out my other story/ies and I hope you'll enjoy them!**

**Characters:  
Yuzuru Otonashi  
Yurippe Nakamura(a.k.a. Yuri)  
Kanade Tachibana  
Hinata Hideki  
Yui(I couldn't find last names much)  
Fujimaki  
Matsushita  
Ayato Naoi  
Hisako  
Miyuki Irie  
Shiori Sekine**

**For those who's wondering why some of the characters are not there is because they won't come out much. Sorry...in the anime,some disappeared and some got obliterated so yeah^^ Having too much character is going to be hard for me so please understand...  
Okay now,let's get on with the story!~**

* * *

**Yuzuru's POV**

_...days...  
Shine Days!..._

I clapped when the song ended and Yui jumped up and down cheerfully."Hey,hey,hey Yuzuru! Wasn't I awesome? Even my guitar skills improved all thanks to Hisako!"Yui said loudly."Well,you're welcome Yui...but first...can you please shut up? You're blasting my ear drums!"Hisako said very annoyed."Yeah,I'm all the way over here and my ears are about to bleed!"Shiori said sighing.

I chuckled and said,"Well,you guys were all great. Keep it up,"I said smiling and left the room. I looked out the hall way window and saw a NPC running out there...from something...I walked over to the window to get a better look and saw a NPC eating another NPC. I gasped in horror and wobbly backed away from disgust. I have to warn the others. I ran back to Yui and the others and told everything. They didn't believe me and showed them what I saw. We all ran to our leader Yuri to report this to her and arrived shortly. She jumped in surprise when we barged in the meeting room and reported about the incident out there. She imediately assembled all the members and saw outside what was going on. We sent Matsushita,Fujimaki,and Hinata to close the school doors while we got ready. We took out guns,knives,grenades,amos,and lots of other weapons that we could use.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are NPCs eating each other?"I said in disgust."Well,I think they've gone nuts !"Yui panicked."Calm down everyone,we'll be safe after all the school doors are closed and the others come back,"Yuri said mumbling,but a tinge of worry in it."Has God been angered and sent those "things" to kill us?"Hisako asked. Everyone panicked and paced around,waiting for the others to come back. Kanade stood with no emotion on her face as always."Kanade,aren't you worried?"I asked."I don't know...maybe I am,"she said."If you are,I'm always by your side,okay Kanade?"I said reassuringly. She nodded and the others came back."Did any of those things came in?"Yuri asked."Nope,if they did,we would've killed them"Fujimaki said smirking."Well,I learned something about those things actually...but it's bad news,"Hinata said in shock. Everyone got silent and listened carefully."If we get bitten or even get a little scratch by one of those things...we turn into one of them,"Hinata finally said.

"Interesting...we should find an antidote for that...anything else?"Yuri asked."Nope,nothing else,"Matsushita said. I stood there in shock and thought about what Hinata said. Get bitten,then you're a goner..."W-whoa...for real? Now it's getting scarier...I want my mommy!"Yui said crying like a baby."I think I might know what those things are...,"Ayato said quietly. Everyone listened and Ayato said,"Those things are zombies like in the movies...I can't believe they're real...they only can be killed by the blow on the head,ONLY the head. There is no cure for it and I have no idea how they got here. There is a theoretical possibility that someone made a virus that makes dead bodies moves and possibly have a cure." Everyone stared at him in disbelief."Then what are they? Do guys have any other ideas what they are?"Ayato asked. We sighed in agreement and started to plan something about those zombies.

"Okay,I will divide each of us in teams. Yuzuru and Kanade,go and gather up survivors. Me,Hinata,Fujimaki,Matsushita,and Ayato will take out those zombies as much we can. Yui,Hisako,Shiori,and Miyuki will gather up food,water,and other things to survive,Understood?"Yuri said clearly. Everyone nodded and went to complete their missions. Me and Kanade went to search for survivors. Before we left,Yuri told us to gather all the survivors in the auditorium since there was huge space for them. I sensed someone inside the classroom and Kanade seemed to sense it too. We open the door and about 20 NPCs were in there. They were poised to strike us since they were in a panic state.

"It's alright everyone. We came here to save you guys,"I said reassuringly. They seemed to calm down and followed us to the auditorium."Yuzuru?"Kanade called."Yeah what is it Kanade?"I asked."Wouldn't it be better if we gathered more people?"Kanade asked."Well,first,we need to get these people to safty and we can't protect a large group if we are attacked so we do it little by little,"I replied. She nodded and we lead them inside the auditorium. We started to leave,but suddenly got knocked down by someone. I looked up to see who it was and the only thing I saw was a person with pale eyes with no pupil,rotten skin,blood on those tore offed lips,and crooked,but dangerous looking teeth. It went for my throat,but I tried to push it back. It roared in hunger and pushed harder on me."Hand Sonic,Version 5,"Kanade said,activating an demonic looking claws. She stabbed the zombie in the heart and pushed it back. I stood up in horror and walked away from it,but...the zombie was still moving. It slowly limped toward us and gurgled disgustingly. I took out my gun and kept on shooting it,but it kept on coming. I rememebered what Hinata said before,to shoot it only on the head. I aimed for its head and blasted its head off. It was finally dead...

Kanade deactivated her Hand Sonic Version 5 and we checked for more of those zombies just to make sure. We locked the doors of the auditorium and found more survivors. We found some of our members(which they are not NPCs) and stayed together to find survivors. My walkie-talkie was buzzing and I answered who it was. Yuri was calling and I answered,"Yeah Yuri?" "Yuzuru,have you found some survivors?"she asked."Yeah,we found bunch of them and we also found some of our members,"I replied."Good,we took out a bunch of those things too. The girls have reported that they gathered all the necessary things and are waiting in our meeting room,"she said,"we'll meet up in the meeting room right now so hurry up!" She hung up and we hurried back to the meeting were so much supplies(that it filled up the whole meeting room)so we moved them in the classroom next to us.

"Is everyone here?"Yuri asked. We all said yes and started a meeting."Okay,Yuzuru and Kanade has gathered all the members here so we won't need to send you to find them. We will have our own signal before we let you come in. Knock five times on the door and that will be our secret password coming in,"she said,"Now I will tell you the rules from now on:

1. Three people will watch while the others sleep(will take turns)  
2. Never make loud noises/sounds  
3. Never go out when dark,it is much safer in the day and dangerous at night  
4. Have my permission before leaving  
5. Don't be stupid and play hero  
6. Aim for the head(the zombie)or you're dead  
NOT answer the door unless you heard the secret password  
8. Maybe (the zombie)it used to be your precious friend/etc. but it's not anymore  
9. If broken these rules,we're/you're screwed

"That's it,"Yuri said."So who will be watching?"I asked. Yuri smirked and said,"You,Kanade,and Shiina." I nodded without complaining and Kanade stayed silent,but I'm sure she understood. It was getting dark as time quickly passed by and Shiina decided to watch inside the meeting room while everyone slept so me and Kanade went outside to patrol. I was getting dead tired,but Kanade seemed just fine. We went to get some coffee to consume ourselves with caffeine,but Kanade drank tomato juice. I decided that we should watch from the ceiling and Kanade followed me upstairs. We arrived at the ceiling and looked for any unwelcome guests trying to get into the school.

"Yuzuru,I'll go and patrol above them,"Kanade said."How?"I asked in disbelief."I'll fly,"she said simply."Oh yeah,you created wings didn't you,"I said."Go ahead,but be back in 10 minutes okay?" She nodded and spread her magnificent,white wings and flew out of sight. I sighed in amazement and wondered how it was like flying. I couldn't help it,but spaced out and didn't notice a figure behid me was aproaching...

* * *

**Whew...I'm finally done with my fanfiction^^**

**I really hoped you guys enjoyed it and tell me if you want me to make some fanfictions that you guys want^^**


	2. When Will This Madness End?

**Continuing~ Sorry for the long wait but here it is^^**

* * *

**Yuzuru's POV**

I suddenly felt like looking behind me and got a shiver on my back. I got out my gun out and turned around who it was. I widened my eyes and saw...

"Hiya Oto-,"Yui said,but I cut her off with a smack on the head."You idiot! You scared the hell out of me!"I yelled at her madly."Owy...I'm sowy...have mercy,please,"Yui said rubbing her head in pain. Kanade came back in a jiff and said that she heard me screaming so she came.

"Oh no it's nothing Kanade,I'm sorry "we" made you worry,"I said reassuringly,glaring at Yui at the same time."What are you doing here. You should be at bed,"Kanade said."Eheheh...I got bored so I wanted to help you guys,"Yui said nervously."But Yuri said only three people can watch,"I said.

"But there's only two of you guys,"Yui said."Shiina is watching you guys sleep. I don't understand how you got out of there when Shiina is watching,"Kanade said. I nodded and waited for Yui to answer. She giggled and said,"She was stupid enough to drink my sleeping juice^^"

We were silent for a second and I choked Yui in anger."WHY WOULD YOU GIVE SHIINA A SLEEPING JUICE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED YOU STUPID CAT!"I shouted.

Everything was silent again when my voice echoed through out the place. We froze and looked out the landscape and saw zombies coming towards our school.

"Damn it,"I said shivering slightly."Ha! Now who's the idiot now! You're so in trou-,"Yui said cutting off with a smack on the head with extra power. That fainted Yui and I laid her on the ground and went beside Kanade to see the zombies."Kanade,you'll carry me over to the other side and lure the zombies over to the other side so they would come there,"I said,making a plan.

She nodded and spread out her wings and carried me like I was a feather. We flew above the zombies to the other side as planned and arrived at an abandoned building.

We shouted and yelled like maniacs and the zombies seemed to notice it. Not all the zombies came since they were really far away so I got really scared. I suddenly thought of an idea and told Kanade to use her Howling. She nodded and I plugged my ears as hard as I can."Guard Skill,Howling,"she said.

She made a high-pitched screeching noise that blasted my ears even though I covered it and clenched my teeth to resist the screeching sound. She finally stopped and I sighed in tremendous relief. Soon enough,all the zombies came to us and we left to the school since the sun was rising at the horizon.

Yuri and the others were awake and found Yui on the ground half-dead.

"What the heck happened with Yui?"Yuri asked."Oh,it's kinda a long story...heh heh,"I said,scratching my head.

"Anyways,now Hinata,Fujimaki,and Matsushita will watch today,"Yuri announced."Aww...c'mon Yuri,"Hinata whined."Just shut the hell up or else I'll kick you in the face."

"TK,Noda(just to tell you guys,I'm going to add Noda as an occuring character too). Go check on the survivors and give them food and all the necessary things. Hinata and Yui,go and patrol until I call you guys*kicks Yui hard and wakes her up*. Fujimaki,Matsushita,and I will go take out those zombies as much as we can. Hisako,Miyuki,and Shiori,go gather sme information about those zombies. Ayato,Shiina,Otonashi,and Kanade will stay here,understood?"Yuri announced.

Everyone nodded and went to their positions. Shiina kept on bickering about beating me someday and Ayato kept on annoying me. I pushed them both away and went to Kanade."Hey,Kanade?"I called."Yes Yuzuru?"she answered.

"Would you mind if...*blush*...if I treated you to Mabo Tofu?"I asked timidly. She nodded and I took my gun before I went out.

We walked to the school's cafeteria and ate our Mabo Tofus there. My mouth was burning like I was breathing fire,my whole sweated out like it was pouring out a river. Mabo Tofu was insanely hot,but it was really good.

We in silence,but suddenly Kanade looked angry and looked directly towards me."What's wrong Kanade?"I asked nervously.

"Guard Skill,Hand Sonic,Version 5,"she said activatng her demonic looking claws,ready to strike. I stared at her wide eyed and thrusted her claws towards me. I closed my eyes to get ready for the pain,but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly saw her claws slightly beside my cheeks. I turned around and a rotten zombie was stabbed in the head,dead.

I sighed and watched Kanade deactivate her Hand Sonic."Thanks Kanade,you saved me back there,"I said relieved that she didn't mean to hurt me.

She shook her head and said,"It's no problem."

We finished eating and returned to the others. Soon,Yuri and the others came except for Hinata and Yui. Yuri tried to contact them with a walkie talkie and they answered.

"Damn it,Yui! Run now!"he said,shooting with his gun."Ack! But,but,"Yui said helplessly."JUST GO DAMN IT! I'LL BE FINE!"he yelled,pleading Yui to escape.

"Hey,Hinata,Yui! What's going on out there?"Yuri asked desperately.

"We're under attack by a bunch of zombies and there is no way to evacuate now. They surrounded us!"he said panicking."HELP US PEOPLE! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! COME!"Yui said loudly and crying at the same time.

"Hang on,we'll send reinforcements!"Yuri said,"Kanade,Otonashi,Noda,Fujimaki,Matsushita,Shiina! Go and aid them! They sound like they're in the gym!"

We nodded and hurriedly ran to the gym. We started to hear gun shooting as we got closer and arrived.

"Finally! Hurry up and let's kill these shit heads!"Hinata said in relief. Noda started to go crazy with his giant axe-like spear and we sweat dropped,but started attacking.

I was starting to get exhausted and looked at Kanade,not breaking a sweat. How I wished I was like her. While I was day dreaming,a zombie attacked me off-guard and pinned me on the ground. I struggled to push it back,but it was insanely strong. I was dead exhausted and the zombie kept on gaining into me."_So this is how it ends..." I thought._

Before the zombie could bite me in to pieces,Kanade cut its head off swiftly than I ever imagined and saved my life. She helped me up and took me into the air with her huge wings. She let me down on the high-ceiling and told me to rest here. I thanked her and she went back to the others to fight.

An hour later,everyone defeated all the zombie and didn't get a scratch from one of them. We returned back to Yuri and listened to Hisako and the others' information.

"We found that they can't see,which they are blind,"Hisako said."With every little sound we make,they hear it so they are really sensitive to hearing,"Shiori said."They seemed to eat forever,"Miyuki said worriedly.

"Hmm...good job gathering information,"Yur said,"now we need to get to bed. You three know what to do."

Hinata sighed and went with Fujimaki and Matsushita to watch while we slept.

I slept on the couch while Kanade slept on the ground and saw how uncomfortable she was. I carried her bridal style on the couch and hugged her while we slept. She looked up to me with blank eyes and smiled down to her and buried my face into her silver threads.

We both fell fast asleep as minutes passed by...


	3. Dangerous Kiss

**I'm sorry it took so long! I finally made this chapter and I hope you enjoy^^**

**P.S.:Thanks to all people who gave me advices^^**

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

I woke up earlier than I ever expected and checked if the other guild members were awake. As I expected,they weren't. I thought if it were to be better to disappear and be reborn again in the real world to escape this nightmare,but...I wasn't sure...

"What am I supposed to do...we can't survive in this hell forever...I'm not sure what's going to happen to us when we disappear. Damn it,"I murmered.

I walked carefully across the room to try not to wake up the others. On my way,I saw Otonashi embracing Kanade and their lips were almost touching. I smirked and slowly went up to them and pushed their heads toward each other and made them kiss. I wanted to laugh like hell,but I might wake them up so I quickly went outside.

**Yuzuru's POV**

I felt something press against my lips as I started to gain consiousness and slowly opened my eyes to look what it was. I only saw Kanade REALLY close that we could almost kiss. I looked down towards her lips and it was..."AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KANADE!"I screamed out,blushing like I was erupting like a volcano.

Everybody woke up in alarm and shotted their eyes towards me. They saw nothing was wrong and started to complain."Hey! What'd you do that for! You know it's against the rules not to shout! Zombies are going to come here!"Noda said whispering,but itching to yell.

Kanade woke up and asked what was wrong."No,no,no,no! It's nothing at ALL Kanade!"I whispered,panicking.

Yuri came in and laughed about something."What's so funny?"Ayato asked.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! They,hahahahahahaha! KISSED,hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well,I pushed their heads toward each other,hahahahahaha!"Yuri laughed maniacally.

"Yuri! I'm going to kill you!,"I whispered and chased after her. She dodged my attacks easily and kicked me on the ground.

"Well,anyways,I'm going to give you guys assignments,"Yuri said."But I thought we don't have any assignments now!"someone in the guild said.

"Well,we do,so deal with it if we want to survive,"Yuri said with a tinge of venom in it.

Everyone quieted down and listened to what Yuri was going to say.

"Anyways,I just wanted to tell you some reports from Hinata,"Yuri said,"It appears that the zombies are coming this way. We need to go as far away as we can from the school and place meat or anything edible to the zombies and shout to them as loud as we can. We have to lure them away from the school,Understood?"

Everyone nodded and went to gather all the meat...not all,but some meat for each place they can scatter.

"Find partners for each 2-4 teams now in 10 seconds...1,2,3..."Yuri counted.

I looked around if anybody would be my team-mate and found Kanade. I ran up to her so she wouldn't be taken and asked her if she was going to be in my team. She simply nodded and we were team-mates.

"7,8,9,10! Times up! Now let's move it!"Yuri said finally as we snuck outside trying get ot of range with zombies.

Without thinking,Kanade spread out her wings and carried me so suddenly I almost shouted out. Everyone from the ground complained that I didn't need to walk far away from the school,but didnt have a chance to say something back. Kanade flew at the speed of light and landed on the ground minutes later. I wondered how everyone else was doing...

**Yuri's POV**

"Grrr...how come you let them fly away Yurippe! That was totally not fair!"Noda complained."Yeah! I wanted to go with them too!"Hinata whined."I'm...so...tired..."Yui said,dead tired.

"KNOCK IT OOOOOOOOOOOFF!"I shouted VERY VERY shouted loudly.

I noticed what I have done I looked around my surroundings."Battle Formation,"I said.

Everyone tensed up and got quiet to sense for any unwelcome guests,but...nothing.

"Whew...we were pretty lucky..."Ayato said in relief."But next time,I doubt that we would be lucky...how stupid..."Shiina said darkly."Hahahahahaha! our voice level was almost to Angel's Guard Skill Howling!~"Yui said joking.

"KNOCK IT O-,"Yuri said,but got covered by the mouth by Hinata."Guys,let's not mess with her anymore...heheh..."Hinata suggested nervously.

"Ahem...thank you Hinata. Well,when Yui mentioned Kanade's Howling,I think we should just wait for them here and see what they're going to do,"Yuri said smiling.

Everyone started to complained and ask and kept on bickering.

Meanwhile...

* * *

**I will continue this on the next chapter^^ Sorry...**

**Until then~**

**Peace!3**

**From Jade AnimeLuv0946**


End file.
